Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks are known to provide Ethernet connectivity or backhauling network signaling and traffic in Radio Access Networks (RAN). Traditionally, Ethernet connectivity services are provided by Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) network operators to connect Ethernet networks located at different sites. The current model for providing Ethernet connectivity service is to use Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) technology, where Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) specific equipment is installed at the sites that should be connected. These remote devices are then connected via a wired connection to additional network operator equipment that implements a Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) network to provide a transparent Ethernet connectivity between the sites where the remote devices are installed.
Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks are also used to connect the eNodeB infrastructure of mobile network operators operating Evolved Packet Systems (EPS) or Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks. In this scheme, the Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) network provides a connection between the remote sites where the mobile network operator equipment is located and the central office site.
A drawback of known Evolved Packet System (EPS) infrastructure such as eNodeB systems is that no transparent Ethernet connectivity service can be provided via the Long Term Evolution (LTE) air interface.